Spear Pillar
by Cysha
Summary: I came up with this story back in summer of 2007...now, nearly six years later...I wrote it. Enjoy.


Spear Pillar

Time and space bend together, moving in a visible fluid harmony. Amongst the flashes of color from the arrow of time, and the shimmering of stars and galaxies from space beyond, two great beings floated amongst the beauty and timeless power. Both had the distinct features of dragons, yet were unique in an otherworldly way. One was a rich blue color, a shimmering diamond at the base of its long neck, across its broad chest. The other was a bright pink, two glowing pearls on its shoulders. These beings were the masters of time and space, fearless and powerful in their own world.

The cobalt being was known as Dialga, the ancient legendary that controlled time. Its brother was known as Palkia, the being that controlled space. The two of them merged and diverged their dimensions regularly, keeping the balance of time and space in the universe. As they had for eons. Time had no bearing on them; they never aged, never forgot, never weakened. They took note of the passing days, but beyond Dialga's rein of those days, they took no notice to the time and place of each passing day, month, year, century. They only ruled. Time and space could be manipulated by them with a thought. It was said that even their bodies connected them with their elements, time flowed with Dialga's heartbeat, space formed with each breath Palkia took.

Dialga would not eternally regulate time from his dimension, however. Not even the ancient, untouched being was free from life's changes. Dialga was subject to change, and not even it was completely invincible or immortal. Dialga would find, in time, new experiences only whispered among other legendary beings.

/

For Dialaga, like always, everything was normal. Its heart beating within its chest ensured time continued. It observed the flying colors that only it could read, ensuring time was steady and unbroken. Floating freely in the merged dimensions, Dialga was overcome spontaneously by a strange sensation. A tugging feeling, an irresistible coercion, an urge, a pulling. It was though it was being forcibly torn from his home, pulled to another location, another existence. Its brother, Palkia looked at Dialga, and there was something close to panic in its red eyes. Dialga too, felt powerless to stop what was happening, and was slowly forced away from his brother Palkia, into another world entirely.

Dialga broke into the new existence slowly, like forcing the way through the shell of an egg. It broke completely out into the new surroundings. The world it was in came into view. The sun shone boldly above, burning its eyes, so unfamiliar with sunlight. The sun bathed the surrounding in gold, tall ancient pillars reaching for the sky. It was early summer, but heat did not quite reach the bitterly cold mountain top. A name came to Dialga's mind. This was Mt. Coronet, the mountain created in the name of time and space. The ruins were known as the Spear Pillar, the crumbling area once shining and new, many years ago, when Dialga and Palkia were christened, receiving their names and titles as the legendary beings of time and space. That did not explain why Dialga was here. It was sure that there was no longer a reason to return, as he and Palkia were well into their positions, and there was never a reason or excuse to leave its home.

Dialga almost immediately became aware of another fact, that beyond the large stage he stood upon in the ruins, it could move nowhere. It couldn't even access its powers. Beyond its heartbeat keeping time uninterrupted, Dialga could control time no more than any regular Pokémon. Dialga had never known this kind of helplessness. The only time it had ever felt such power and control was from its creator. The only more powerful being than Dialga, Arceus, was the only one that could control Dialga like this. Even then, Dialga was never held quite like this, and Dialga had never feared Arceus, only held it in awe and respect. Dialga had the sensation of being held prisoner, and thus, felt fear. Something wasn't right.

Above the Spear Pillar, was the breathtaking crystalline hall, known as the Hall of Origin. Dialga could, distantly, sense Arceus above him in that hall, asleep as it had been for centuries. The question was now to who its captors were. Dialga was aware that the mechanism holding it in place was the Red Chain. The Red Chain was the means Arceus used to control Dialga and Palkia, more as a means of maintaining the newborn legendary beings stability than means of forced control. But who, what commanded the Red Chain? The answer came slowly to Dialga's mind, causing it to shiver with disgust. _Humans. _Humans held Dialga captive. Through the Red Chain. Who had such an audacity? To steal the Red Chain for such an atrocious use of…

Controlling Dialga. Making it do what it did best – controlling time. Power flowed from Dialga's body, streams of color, beyond it's control. Rivers of color flowed through the sky around them. Dark bands of power emanated from the source of power – Dialga. Dialga was distorting time heavily, in all places, earth. Not its usual place in its otherworldly dimension. But on a plain and simple planet, from a sacred yet worldly mountain. But Dialga did not have to play by all the rules. A galaxy, or what appeared to be one, swirled beneath its feet. That was Dialga's distress call. While Dialga was obeying the humans' command it was, at the same time, using this abnormal usage of its powers to tell its trio it needed help.

Dialga was worried at first, wondering if its trio didn't understand. But, almost instantly afterward, they appeared. Dialga and Palkia's trio was a group of simple legendry beings that governed certain traits in humans that added to human awareness. Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf. Knowledge, Emotion, Willpower, respectively. They circled around Dialga's stilled body, and the Red Chain that imprisoned it crumbled to nothing. That was the power of Dialga and Palkia's trio; they could disable this means of control if necessary. Now was necessary.

Dialga shook its great head, feeling the control ease and freedom prevailed. It tested its powers, ensuring that, indeed, it had complete control over every aspect of its being once again. A thought came to Dialga, a consideration. Now, that it was free, it could simply destroy the creatures that had forced their control over Dialga. Dialga was sure only the worst intentions were present during this sudden violation. Rage was building within its body, an urge to unleash its infinite energy. Yet something held it back.

A young woman, a girl really, approached the great being. Dialga sensed innocence here, even beyond innocence, a willing to help. This human had good intentions as she approached Dialga, still standing on the stage. She smiled up slowly at Dialga, holding out her hands in a gesture of friendliness. A tenderness overcame Dialga, and its pain and rage from its earlier treatment vanished.

Dialga lowered its massive head, allowing the girl to touch the side of its face. There was an understanding between the two, then, a friendship was already building. Thus, Dialga did not yet return to its beautiful and strange dimension. Instead, Dialga remained with its friend, among the pillars bathed in gold.


End file.
